


I don't think you're ready

by Fic_Zorro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: It's a fluffy piece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes. Did this all on my phone today. Will re-edit when i get home. Just a short fluffy piece for everyone.

There was laughter and music, scraping of chairs and tinkling of glasses on the balmy spring night. He never thought he would see this day come, at least not with the people with him today. He saw his best friend talking to his new father-in-law. His ex talking to her best friend, who is also his sister-in-law. His alpha was talking to his mother, while his birth father was talking to his adoptive father. There was so much going on and he knew if you had put him in this kind of situation years ago would have a panic attack or accidentally hurt someone due to a shift. But he also knew that would have been because he didn't have an anchor. The object that helps him keep his humanity. He knew he didn't have to search very hard to find his anchor here in the room, he just needed to listen for the heartbeat. 

"Hey," a voice whispered in his ear. A voice that makes his heart race and send shivers down his spine. He turned to look in to the honey whiskey eyes that stole his attention years ago.

"I love you," he spoke before anything else could be said. He watched as a blush grew on his face and he hopes that it is something that he will see every time for the years to come. With the growing blush he also watched as a smirk grew on the beautiful face.

"I know," and then laughed when he saw the frown that overcame his face. 

"Why did I just marry you again?"

"Because I finally wore you down?" He just raised an eyebrow at that. The smirk that was on his face fell away to a smile, one that is only ever on his face when its just the two of them.

"Also because you love me Mr. Jackson Whittemore-Stilinski," he smiled at the name before kissing his husband. 

"That I do Mr. Mieczyslaw Whittemore-Stilinski." Jackson laughed at the glare that was thrown his way. He watched as his husband tried to punch him for using his real name, but before he could he grabbed the hand that was heading his way. Instead he kissed the knuckles and interlaced their fingers. 

"Careful. You don't want me to file a claim with pops this soon of domestic abuse do you?" Jackson watched as Stiles threw his head back in laughter. Even though there was music playing at the reception Jackson knew that it would always be the best sounding thing to his ears. 

" God I love you," Stiles told him before pulling him in to a kiss. Jackson let himself get lost in the moment, between the feel of the kiss to the scent of his new husband.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up. You can do that on the honeymoon! I want a dance with my brother," Jackson did pull away but swooped back in for a quick kiss before turning to look at who interrupted them. 

"All yours McCall," Scott looked to his husband and sent him a smirk before grabbing Jackson's wrist and pulling him up by surprise. 

"What the-" before he knew what was going on he was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with his new brother-in-law Scott McCall.

"Thank you." Jackson looked at Scott, waiting for more of an explanation.

"Thank you for coming back. For being there for my brother the way no one else could. For saving my brother when I failed to do so. For loving him when he thought he was unlovable. For teaching him to forgive himself for things he couldn't control. Thank you for bringing me my brother back." Jackson could see the tears that threatened to fall from McCall's eyes and pulled the man in close.

"Thank you for letting me," he muttered in to the mans shoulder. Jackson ignored the raise of hand to wipe away tears. 

"You're a good man Jackson. One that I'm proud to call packmate and brother." Scott clapped him on the shoulder before bringing him closer, keeping his arm around as they walked back to Stiles. Jackson watched as Stiles turned his head from talking to Lydia only to smile at the two of them. 

"Promise me one thing?" Scott asked before they got too much closer. Jackson looked at him in question.

"Promise me that he will always smile like that as long as you live?"

"No worries Scott. If he doesn't you have my permission to let Allison and Lydia use me as target practice. Even then it still wouldn't be enough." Scott beamed at him and clapped him on the shoulder again before giving him a slight shove towards the table where Stiles was still sitting at.

"Go dance with your husband Whittemore,"

"That's Whittemore-Stilinski buddy!" Scott just threw his head back and laughed. When Jackson turned to face his husband he became breathless from the smile on his face. 

"Dance with me?" He asked once he could breath again. He held his hand out and waited for the long fingers that he never wants to let go of be placed in his hand. 

"I don't think you're ready, " Stiles said but did indeed give Jackson his hand. Jackson gave Stiles his signature smirk before replying.

"Sweetheart your body maybe bootylicious, but not for me,"


End file.
